Thomas Elliot (New Earth)
Real Name: Thomas Elliot Nicknames: Tommy Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Neurologist Legal Status: Hush is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Formerly Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; later Gotham City Origin Born a child of wealth and privilege, young Tommy Elliot became close friends with Bruce Wayne. Bruce's father, Thomas, was happy to see the children bond, and felt that Bruce had finally found a friend that he could relate to. Tommy and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, with Tommy always seeming to outmaneuver his otherwise brilliant friend. Batman #609 One day, Thomas Wayne took Bruce and Tommy with him on a business trip to Metropolis. They were instructed to stay in their hotel room, but they snuck out to see the big city whereupon they witnessed a battle between the formerly retired super-hero Green Lantern and his old nemesis the Icicle. Batman #611 A short time later, Bruce's parents met an untimely demise at the whim of a mugger's bullet. Tommy discovered that Bruce had inherited the entire Wayne family fortune. Jealous of his affluent friend, Tommy crafted a scheme to earn his own fortune. He severed the brake lines to his parents' car, sending the vehicle caroming off the side of the road. Tommy’s father was instantly killed, but his mother managed to survive. Tommy eventually came into possession of the fortune that he so desperately wanted, but he had to wait years, watching his mother suffer and ultimately succumb to cancer. Twisted by his own avarice, he inwardly blamed Bruce Wayne for his perceived "good fortune" – a mentality that would one day fuel an elaborate plot to destroy Bruce Wayne altogether. Place of Birth: Gotham City Known Relatives: Two unnamed parents (both deceased) First Appearance: Batman #609 History History not yet written Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Hush does not possess superhuman capabilities of any kind. Known Abilities: Thomas Elliot is a neurolist possessing a genius level intellect. Although he specializes in brain surgery, Hush is also a proficient plastic surgeon, having repaired the extensive scar tissue on the reformed villain known as Two-Face. Elliot is also a master strategist and manipulator, responsible for setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding the Batman. It also appears that Hush is an expert marksman. During his first physical encounter with Batman, he easily defends himself by shooting away Batarangs as they come sailing towards him. Batman #619 Strength Level: Hush keeps himself in top physical form. He possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * The character of Hush was created by writer Jeph Loeb. Jim Lee and Scott Williams developed the visual design for the character. Batman: Hush, Volume 1 (Trade Paperback, 2003) Trivia * The name Hush is derived from a popular lullaby called "Hush Little Baby". Batman #619 * In 2005, Hush received his own action figure as part of the Batman: Hush series collection. Recommended Readings * Batman #608-619 Related Articles * Hush appearances list * Hush (Storyline) * Batman * Clayface * Man-Bat * Riddler * Two-Face External Links * Hush article at Wikipedia * Hush storyline article at Wikipedia * Hush biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Bad Characters Category:Batman villains Category:Blue Eyes Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Red Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters